warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legio Crucius
The Legio Crucius (Warmongers) are a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. This Titan Legion has their great Perceptory and base of operations at Ryza, a major Forge World within the Segmentum Solar. Ryza is renowned for the manufacture of plasma reactor and magnetic containment field technology. The arts and sophistication of this Forge World is claimed by some to be second only to that of Mars itself. It is then unsurprising that the Legio Crucius, whose associations with Ryza are said to predate the Great Crusade, are renowned as one of the most well-equipped Titan Legions in Imperial service, and sufficient in number to provide garrison forces for several smaller outlying Forge Worlds and Adeptus Mechanicus outposts whose Magi maintain fealty or alliance to Ryza and its masters. Once, at some point in its history, it was unsuccessfully invaded by Orks. There is very little information in Imperial records about this obscure Titan Legion, though they are suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'The Badab War (912-913.M41)' - The Chapter Master of the Astral Claws, Lufgt Huron, the "Tyrant of Badab," sought to have the Badab Sector secede from the Imperium of Man in protest against the Imperium's continued attempts to use the resources of the Badab Sector outside the region rather than dedicating them fully to the defeat of the Forces of Chaos and xenos threats that emerged constantly in the Maelstrom Zone. This major rebellion involved several Space Marine Chapters who turned Renegade and sided with the Tyrant in his mad cause. The world of Angstrom was a highly independent and militant minor Forge World situated at the edge of the Maelstrom Zones, and by this web of kinship the Legio Crucius became involved in the Badab War's savage closing battles. The Legio Crucius forces deployed to the siege of Badab Primaris itself, comprised of three full maniples of Titans, some fifteen war machines in all, commanded by the Warlord-class Titan Hell's Daughter and the High Princeps Cadman Krom. The Titans' principal task in the battle was to smash heavy defence points in Badab Primaris' hive cities and industrial zones and crush major pockets of resistance where encountered, a mission they undertook with great relish, fully living up to their Legio's long-standing reputation as savage city-breakers and world burners. The Legio Crucius accounted for untold casualties and devastated the remaining Secessionist heavy armoured forces. The Legion suffered only three losses during the engagement despite the heavy resistance they encountered, and managed to recover all but one of their wrecked Titans in the anarchic retreat from the planet. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka launched a second and even more massive Ork WAAAGH! to conquer the Imperial world of Armageddon in 998.M41. During a ten-day-battle that raged over the Diabolus manufactorum complex and proved to be one of the most fierce of the Third War for Armageddon, Titans from the Legio Crucius engaged the Gargants of the Warlords Burzuruk and Skarfang. Six Titans and eight Gargants were utterly destroyed in the fighting and many others needed months of repairs before they could fight again. The Diabolus complex was wrecked during the battle, its foundries and machine shops blasted apart or crushed underfoot by giant fighting machines. Notable Titans *''Astramos Mortis Æternem ''- A ''Reaver-''class Titan of the Legio Crucius *''Primus Secutar'' - A Reaver-''class Titan of the ''Legio Crucius *''Hell's Daughter'' '- A [[Warlord-class Titan|''Warlord-class Titan]] of High Princeps Cadmon Krom during the final assault on Badab Primaris during the Badab War *Black Strider' - A ''Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Crucius *''Blood Caldos'' - A Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Crucius *''Wolfshead'' - A Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Crucius Notable Personnel *'Cadmon Krom' - High Princeps of Legio Crucius during the Badab War. Personally led the final attack of three full maniples of Titans, comprised of 15 war machines during the siege of Badab Primaris. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The colours of the Legio Crucius are black and white. Legion Badge The Legion badge of the Legio Crucius is a black gauntlet curled into a fist, superimposed over an Adeptus Mechanicus gear. A white letter 'T' representing the identifier for the Collegia Titanica is located on the back of the gauntlet. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus (2nd Edition) *''Epic: Armageddon, p. 102 *''Imperial Armour Volume One'', p. 8 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 5, 43, 45, 49-51 *''White Dwarf 142 (UK), p. 34 *''White Dwarf ''181 (UK), p. 24 *Third War for Armageddon Worldwide Campaign Gallery Legio Crucius_Honour Banner.jpg|Legio Crucius (Angstrom) Princeps Honour Banner Legio Crucius_Kill Banner.jpg|Legio Crucius Moderati Kill Banner Warhound_der_Legio_Crucius.JPG|Legio Crucius ''Mars Pattern Warhound-class Titan Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Imperium Category:Badab War